Smell You Later!
Smell You Later! is the second (and last) chapter book in the Fanboy and Chum Chum book series based on the show. This book is the print adaptation of "Fanboy Stinks" and "Night Morning". It was released on February 24, 2012. Publisher's summaries Back Cover Summary In this chapter book with black-and-white illustrations throughout, Fanboy and Chum Chum star in two hilarious adventures based on popular episodes of the hit Nickelodeon TV show! In “Fanboy Stinks,” Fanboy refuses to bathe in order to set a not-bathing record, but his stinky right hand comes to life and threatens to rob the school’s charity bake sale! And in “Night Morning,” Chum Chum enjoys the hours between night and day. Fanboy invites their classmates to join in celebrating Night Morning, but is surprised when the class isn’t as excited as they are. 'Facts in the book' *"Bacteria love to grow in dark, damp places -- like feet and armpits. P-U!" (page 4) *"People can recognize about 10,000 different odors. That is a lot! And the ones they can't recognize, they don't want to know about!" (page 20) *"When you don't wash, your sweat stays on your body, mixing with the bacteria on your skin to give it that delicious foul scent. Best thing to do is not wait for your clothes to come to life -- wash up! (page 24) *"Some people get paid to smell stuff. Laboratories hire them when they are testing a new product like shampoo or deodorant. Too bad no one gets paid to be smelly!" (page 24) *"Your sense of smell is weakest in the morning; your ability to smell gets better as the day goes on. So 'morning breath' would actually smell worse if it happened at night!" (page 24) *"Did you know that no one smells the same odor in the same way? So a rose or a piece of blue cheese may smell nicer to some people than to others. Find something that smells really bad, and see if your friends think so too. Go ahead, they'll love this game!" (page 29) *"1 in 1,000 people cannot smell butyl mercaptan, the stinky smell of skunks. Good for them. Bad for those of us who are among the 999 who can!" (page 36) *"Chum Chum isn't the only one who knows about Night Morning. So do owls, cats, bats, coyotes, opossums, and raccoons. That's because they're nocturnal. That means they are up at night and asleep during the day. Like Man-Arctica. How's that for science?" (page 61) *"The moon rises when the sun is still out. Look closley and you can see the sun and the moon at the same time of day. It's kind of like Night Morning. Only without a subzero hero." (page 78) 'Jokes in the book' *"What did one eye say to the other eye?" "Between you and me, something smells." (before page 1) *"What did the judge say when the skunk showed up?" "Odor in the court!" (page 6) *"What do you call a witch's chant that causes a terrible odor?" "The smell spell." (page 8) *"What do you call someone who insists on smelling everything?" "Nosy." (page 36) *"What did the veterinarian say when someone brought her a sick skunk?" "Sometimes this job really stinks." (page 42-43) *"What time is it when you wake up in the middle of the night?" "Time to go back to sleep." (page 48) *"Knock knock." "Who's there?" "Hoo." "Hoo who?" "Hoo hoo. I'm an owl. Want to do Night Morning with me?" (page 62) *"When does Man-Arctica get cold feet?" "When he walks around brrrr-footed." (page 67) *"Knock knock." "Who's there?" "Night." "Night who?" "Night. Morning will be here soon!" (page 68) *"What is the name of Man-Arctica's mother's sister?" "Aunt-Arctica." (page 77) *"What do you get when you cross Man-Arctica with a vampire?" "Frostbite." (page 78) Trivia *Kyle appears for the first time in the illustrations of this book. *Some illustrations of Fanboy and Chum Chum in the "Night Morning" chapter have them in their PJ's rather than their normal clothes, and Kyle has on his regular clothes instead of his PJ's and headgear, possibly to make the story in the book more age appropriate. Differences between the book and the episodes Most timing differences, where an event occurs in the book a few moments before when it does in the episode, will not be noted here. Part One (Fanboy Stinks) (In altered lines, words in are added while words in are removed.) *Extended line: "(Oh,) Horrible stench, where are you?" *Altered line: "Ugh! You smell like a foot and brussels sprouts had a baby...who pooped its diaper." *Missing line: "Ahh! What are you doing?" *Missing line: "I'm trying to hose off the stink!" *Changed dialog: Fanboy's reaction to the water was changed from "Water no touchy! No washy! Water bad!" to "No! Water no touchy! No washy!". *Shortened line: "I'm shooting for the world record: Longest time without taking a bath! (Okay?)" *Changed dialog: Before Chum Chum puts his face in the cottage cheese, instead of saying "Okay", he says "Okay, Fanboy". This is the only time he says Fanboy's name in the story; in the episode, Fanboy's name was never said. *Changed dialog: Fanboy says "What is it with those gulls?" instead of "What is it with these gulls?". *Changed dialog: Chum Chum's reaction to seeing mushrooms on Fanboy's hand is changed from "Hey, what's that on your hand?" to "Hey, what are those?". *Shortened line: "(Eww,) I'm growing mushrooms." *Missing line: "Uh! I got to take this off!" *Altered line: " It's no use, I can smell you through my ears!" *Changed: Chum Chum finishes saying "Not if I smell you first!" before barfing. Also, the place where he barfed was in a hallway trashcan, much to Poopatine's dismay. *New line: "A food that smells almost as bad as me!" *Missing line: "It's got a real bite. It tastes worse than it smells." *Changed dialogue: Stinks' first line is "Hey, pally, you want to break me off a piece of that wurst? Clothes got to eat too, you know. Come on!" instead of "Hey, pally, you want to break me off a piece of that? Clothes got to eat too, over here". Also, Stinks goes "Pssst" twice instead of once. *Changed dialogue: Fanboy says "Uh, I don't know" instead of "Eh, ew, I don't know." *Error: The book said Stinks pinched Fanboy's face affectionately, but that didn't happen in the episode. *Changed dialogue: Stinks says "Aw, you could convince him. C'mon, kid! You got charm!" instead of "You could convince that kid of anything. You got charm coming out the strazool." *Changed: Chuggy's body parts pop off of him instead of sinking into his skin before rolling away. Also, his nose and arms were not mentioned doing that. *Changed: Fanboy grabs one of the cheerleaders' megaphones to fume his armpit stink at them, rather than already having one. *Changed dialogue: The line "Let's gooooooo away!" was said by all three cheerleaders instead of just the third one. *Error: During the dialogue "It's like people see us in a whole new way, maybe because their eyes are watering." it was said Fanboy paused before talking again, but he didn't pause at all in the episode. *Extended line: "Maybe (it's) because their eyes are watering." *Missing line: "Homework, please. Homework, please. Turn in your papers." *Missing line: "Oh, no! I forgot my paper!" *Shortened line: "Don't worry (about it.) I'll take care of it." *Extended line: "Papers (please)." *Missing line: "The force is strong with this pecan log." *Altered line: " We need a fresh pecan log. I'm on it!" *Extended line: "No, (not a bank job,) a bake job." *Shortened line: Stinks says "You gonna come along with me on this or what?" instead of "You gonna come along with me on these things I have to do or what?" *Altered line: "Okay , listen up. Since you never done a bake job, I'll keep it simple." *Changed dialogue: Just before he goes to the bathroom, Stinks says "I gotta go to the bathroom before we get started" instead of "I got to hit the little hand's room before the job". *Does not include Fanboy following Stinks into the men's room, followed by him saying "Oh, I work alone here!" *Missing line: "I need your help!" *Shortened line: "(Stinks) never figured you for a rat, kid." *Changed dialogue: Stinks says "And anybody who doesn't like it gets whacked" instead of "And anybody don't like it gets whacked". *Extended line: "Then Stinks wouldn't have come to life (and taken over mine)." *Missing line: "Ooh, my throat is dry. Oh, a drinking fountain." *Shortened line: "(Oh, wait.) That's the crazy fountain that sprays me." *Does not describe the flashback of Fanboy using the crazy water fountain. *Changed line: Fanboy's idea thought "That water fountain's so crazy, it just might work!" is changed to "My water fountain plan's so crazy, it just might work!" *Changed dialog: Stinks says "Hey, snap out of it!" instead of "Oh! Snap out of it!". *Shortened line: "I'll show you! You're all washed up, Stinks!" *Different picture: In the illustration on page 38, the button to turn on the water is on the spout instead of next to it. *Changed dialog: Fanboy fully says "What?" instead of the short "Wha?" when the crazy water does not spray. *Extended line: "I think you'll find (that) the water fountain is fully operational." *Does not include Fanboy stuttering after learning the water fountain is normal. *Changed: Poopatine covers his nose while saying "You're welcome" instead of after saying it. *Shortened line: "(You're getting that pecan log) over my smelly body, Stinks!" *Missing line: "I got my pecan log." *Extended line: "(Uh,) great, Chum Chum." *Changed: Stinks says "Give it up." after Chum Chum puts down the pecan log instead of before. *Does not include Stinks pulling Fanboy's nose. *New line: When Lupe flies upward when the pecan log is put on her bench, she says "Aiiiiyeeeee!", while in the episode she doesn't. *Extended line: "It's just (that), I wanted to smell bad, not to be bad." *Missing line: "Well, I'm glad that's over." *Missing line: "Hey, your stink's gone!" *New insert: Chum Chum sniffs Fanboy all over after seeing him clean. *Does not include the plugs in Chum Chum's nose and ears falling out. *Different picture: In the illustration on page 44, when Chum Chum smells Fanboy's teeth, he looks more annoyed than disgusted. Part Two (Night Morning) *Fanboy's goodnight to Chum Chum is "Sleep tight, buddy" instead of "There you go, buddy. Sleep tight." *Extended line: "Chum Chum? (Where are you?)" *Does not include the scene of Chum Chum coming through the door. Instead, Fanboy sees him coming up the stairs. *Fanboy does not says Chum Chum's name when he reaches the top of the stairs. *Changed dialogue: Fanboy says "Why are you awake, Chum Chum?" instead of "What are you doing up?" *Extended line: "(Oh,) I was enjoying my Night Morning." *New line: Fanboy says "Wow" after Chum Chum says "Cool Night Morning stuff, silly." *Shortened line: "(Okay,) would you take a few follow-up questions?" *Changed dialogue: Fanboy says "Can you chew gum while walking?" instead of "Can you chew gum whilst walking?" *Missing line: "Is Duke there?" *New line: "I'm going to do Night Morning!" *Missing line: "I'm going to Night Morning, I don't think I can sleep! I need a lullaby. (Sings to himself) *Error: Duke is called "Jack". *Extended line: "There will be clam ponies here, right (Chum Chum)?" *Changed: Kyle wears his normal clothes instead of his PJs and headgear. *Missing line: "Night Morning ROCKS! WHOO!!!" *Missing line: "I can't hear you!" *Missing line: "Sorry, it's my headgear. I'm normally asleep at these hours." *Does not include Precious howling like a wolf. *Extended line: "Okay, everybody, settle (down)." *Missing line: "Oh, he's gonna make that cereal his breakfast!" *Missing line: "Last chance, protective splash gear. Only $1, $1. You with the face, anyone? ...No one." *Chum Chum does not spill the cereal, instead he has the last bite. *Shortened line: "(But) that's the beauty of Night Morning. It's unpredictable!" *Does not include Fanboy turning the lights on and off. *Missing line: "Jump, Pippy, jump!" *Error: In the illustration on page 72, Kyle and Lupe are seen dispite the face they left earlier. *Does not include Yo as the only one clapping. *Does not include Precious playing a flute. *Changed dialogue: Fanboy says "Knit one, purl one" twice instead of four times. *Changed dialogue: Fanboy says "Can this kid make a scarf or what?" instead of "Can this kid make an afghan or what?" *Changed: In Chum Chum's story of Man-Arctica delivering toys, Chum Chum refers to Man-Arctica by his name instead of just "he". *Changed dialogue: Fanboy says "So that means that I'm here for Man-Arctica's debut appearance" instead of "Wow, that just means that I'm here for Man-Arctica's debut appearance". *Changed: In the episode, after Man-Arctica arrives, Chum Chum laughs after saying his name, but in the book he doesn't. *Shortened line: "Fanboy! (Haha!) Fanboy! Man-arctica's here for Night Morning!" *Shortened line: "(Wha?) Too tired. Worn out from fun. Night morning too intense. Go without me." *Extended line: "Hey, if you don't mind, (on the way,) I gotta deliver a lot of presents to good boys and girls." *Missing sequence: A present drops through Hank's window, and he responds: "YEAH! NIGHT MORNING! WHOO!" Category:Books Category:Merchandise